This invention relates to a soft case for transporting a maximum 43 inch long per piece fishing rod (typically a 2 piece rod) and reel or multiple rods and reels that affords rod protection as well as buoyancy of the case if dropped in the water. Also, the case can be refolded into a seat cushion after taking out the rods and reels. Said cushion is designed in such a manner as to prevent pain to the tailbone. The dual usage capability of the present invention allows for the consumer to alleviate 2 problems (carrying a fishing rod and reel easily) and preventing pain to the tailbone when sitting down while fishing. Another feature of the carrying case is that it can be used as a blanket or poncho. The case is made of nylon, polyester and foam construction or other suitable materials for cushioning and warmth effect.
1. Objects of the Invention
The present invention is specifically designed to act in a myriad of modes e.g., carrying fishing rods and reels, convert to a seat cushion for use while fishing, use as a blanket after fishing to keep warm or for sleep, and a poncho to protect against the elements.
To eliminate the sinking of the device if dropped in water, a foam element is employed for rod protection as well as to as facilitate the buoyancy of the carrying case. Fishing rods and reels can be family heirlooms or expensive and loss by sinking is a reality that is prevented by the present invention while, the rods and reels are in the present invention.
In addition, the present invention to provide the following benefits not encompassed by the prior art:    1. Can be transportable and/or mobile:    2. Can be self-contained unit to serve as a multitude of functions:    3. In contrast to other carrying apparatus, which perform one function.    4. The present invention can be transformed into a seat cushion for use while fishing, boating, camping etc.    5. The present invention can be used as a poncho in a third embodiment in which a zippered hole is constructed to allow for protection against the elements when the rod and reels are removed.
Another key feature of the Invention relates to the function of a poncho or rain gear when not employed as a rod and reel carrier or seat cushion. This feature is unique to the present invention and not seen with other rod and reel carriers.
A further key feature of the present Invention involves is the buoyancy of the device whether the rods and reels are being carried, or used as a seat cushion. The device will not sink due to the foam insulation material and construction of the device employing “hook and loop” and/or zipper closures.
The present invention has several compartments that allow for storage and placement of more than one rod and reel of varying sizes. The carrier can hold up to 4 rod and reels, and still comport with the buoyancy aspect of the invention. A fisherman may have multiple rods and reels that need transporting, or just one. The present invention allows for this choice. Also, for convenience of carrying their rods and reels to and from their car. Further, the present invention can be reconfigured or made larger to accommodate deep sea fishing that requires larger rods and reels.
The foam insert is made of a special material that allows for buoyancy while, maintaining its foam qualities for use as a blanket or seat cushion. In combination with the nylon outer shell, makes for the water proof aspect and floating ability. The foam insert also protects the rods and reels from damage when dropped.
Further, the present invention can be made with “hook and loop” fasteners that allow for quicker and easier wrapping and unwrapping the rods and reels, converting into the seat cushion and poncho. The use of “hook and loop” does not affect the buoyancy of the invention, and still maintains the non-sinking feature of the invention when loaded with rods and reels. The present invention will not sink when empty.
The present invention can hold up to 4.5 pounds of rods and reels without sinking if, dropped into a lake, stream or ocean. The weight of 4.5 pounds is a standard weight for 4 rods and reels.
The present invention can be used to carry other equipment that are linear at 43 inches in length maximum per piece such as, rifles, shotguns, bows and arrows, etc.
Description of the Prior Art
Normal carrying cases are made of rigid material such as leather, plastic or metal, and have a propensity to sink. Most are rectangular in shape and do not serve other purposes like the present invention. Further, other prior art devices are usually not water-proof or made of material to prevent the case from sinking if dropped into the water. While most prior art carriers can protect against the weather, most are not water tight and cannot be used for other purposes, such as a blanket, poncho or seat cushion. Most prior art rod and reel carriers are one-dimensional.
An example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,877,922 to Petrie et al that describe a weather tight storage device and carrier for a single or multiple rods that attach to a vehicle roof, and can be dismounted and carried to a desired location. This is a limited, one-dimensional use and does not have other uses such as the present invention.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,481 to Garcia which describes a hard shell case for an assembled fishing rod and reel includes forward and rearward rod cover tubes and a laterally hinged reel case. This prior art is specifically designed to protect and carrier the rods and reels, and has no other uses.
Lastly, a final example of a one-dimensional use rod and reel carrier is U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,728 to Carbone which describes; a support bag for the enclosure and controlled support of a fishing rod and reel arrangement. The elongated flexible enclosure bag has a first end and a second end, each of the ends being open for receipt of a fishing rod therethrough. The enclosure bag being defined by a first and a second multilayer sidewall. A reel-enclosing pouch compartment is located adjacent the first end of the elongated bag, arranged to protectively enclose the reel.
This invention does not have the buoyancy feature of the present invention, and lacks the multi-use features of the present invention.